The Proposal
by Kara Nightingale
Summary: This is a one-shot. It's been six years since the group graduated from the academy and everyone has found their partner in life, except for Hotaru. Who knows, maybe true love has always been staring at her right in the face. :4:


Disclaimer: I'll announce to the world the day I get the rights to Gakuen Alice. But unfortunately, today's not the day.

* * *

"Hotaru, will you marry me?"

This was the third time Hotaru Imai heard this sentence since this year began and it's only mid April. This time the person proposing to her is some guy whose job have something related to chemical engineering and if her memory serves her right, his name should be Jonathan Woods or something that starts with a J.

Hotaru was not very pleased by the sudden proposal, if her extra cold looking eyes and frown was any indicator. And of course she would be, she should be, they've only went out on three dates and he's already proposing to her. But it's not like she didn't see it coming, she actually saw it coming when they entered the restaurant that was _conveniently_ empty. He claimed that the restaurant must be having a really bad day. Boy, did he think she was dumb?

Anyway, after deciding that it was best to not space out too long, in case of giving him false hope, Hotaru got up from her seat and went over to the 'J guy', who was still on his knees with the 9-carat diamond in hand. Then, she as politely as she can, rejected the proposal and the 9-carat diamond, thanked him for the _wonderful_ evening and walked out of the restaurant, leaving the guy dumfounded, still on his knees and in the middle of the restaurant.

Once on the streets, Hotaru got into her Black Lamborghini and sped off. She was still hungry, since that stupid man had to propose before they start their main course. The idiot must have thought that she would agree to the proposal and they would celebrate with dinner. Did he really think he could get _the _Hotaru Imai? In fact, she cannot believe the nerve of that guy. They only went out on THREE dates and he proposes to her with the mindset that she's going to agree. Boy, is he one naïve man.

After some time and driving, she enters a simple restaurant named Desert, and sits at a window seat. Not long after that, Ruka plops down in the seat opposite of her. Hotaru just stare at him for awhile before resuming to looking outside the window, though there really was no view to look at. She didn't bother to say anything to him. She didn't feel like it. However, it wasn't a mutual thing because Ruka then starts talking to her.

He started small first. "What? No comment on me rudely sitting here without your permission?"

She then stopped looking out the window and stares at him again. "Will anything I say get rid of you? I presume not. So why bother commenting. It's a waste of my breath." Then she stirs her cup of coffee and slowly sips it.

"Drinking caffeine in the night. You are aware that you won't be able to sleep later tonight, right? I bet what you do to your own body scares doctors," Ruka joked.

She was in no mood to laugh at his 'joke', not that she laughs. So, she just grinned and said, "I think being evil will keep me young and going for a long, long time."

Ruka then laughs while shaking his head. "Point taken. For all we know, you'll live till a hundred and more."

Hotaru smiles and say, "Yeah, that's highly possible. But I'm not sure if I want to live that long. Maybe living till 80 would be nice."

"You're right. Living for so long must be boring. Well then, I guess I'll just have to live a little longer than you. We cannot risk you, _the _Hotaru Imai, getting bored, right?" Ruka joked.

This kind of light conversation carried on till the food was served and they had their dinner in silence. The last time they met each other is this year's New Year/Mikan's Birthday Party that Natsume threw for Mikan. But that didn't mean they didn't keep in contact. Despite the fact that Ruka goes around the world on a weekly basis for his volunteer work to help animals while she has a hectic life with inventing and business, they would often call each other or chat through the internet. It's like a habit for them, seeing as how their other friends all found their partner in life, they're like each other's single friend group.

Once they were done with their dinner, it was near ten and Hotaru had a meeting the next morning while Ruka have a plane to catch at noon. So, they both bid each other goodbye and walked the opposite direction.

* * *

Hotaru is currently looking out of the window from her office that is located on the top floor of her building. She just got off the phone with Mikan, who insists they must meet up. It's been _forever_ as Mikan claims that they have not meet each other. But really, it's only been two months, Mikan exaggerates too much.

They would be meeting during the Saturday three weeks from now and the time is the whole day. They're going to chat till they want to die or at least till they faint as Mikan claims. Mikan really never changed at all, even after spending ten years in the academy. Ok, maybe she did change a little, like she got smarter and less hyper but energetic nonetheless.

Anyway, Mikan also invited Anna, Nonoko and Sumire to their little meeting. Apparently, Mikan wants a mini reunion, not that she minds. It really has been some time since she talked to any of them anyways. Yeah sure, they would always meet during social events. But they always get whisked away at the opposite directions. The only person that she keeps in contact the most is Mikan and she's not even seen or talked to her in two months. So, maybe a reunion won't be so bad.

Time passed rather quickly and before they knew it, it was _the_ Saturday. The reunion is being held in Hotaru's penthouse. Everyone's place was not available for the reunion, seeing as the four of them have either a husband or fiancée or boyfriend. Something Hotaru was lacking. Not that she minds, she likes the solitude that a single life offers. Maybe she would even stay single all her life.

One by one, they arrived and by 10 in the morning, everyone was present. The girls were busy giving each other hugs while Hotaru being a no-touchy-me-person, remained seated at the dining table, drinking an extra strong coffee that she knows she needs to survive the day.

But it was obvious that even if she didn't hug them, she was still glad to see them. Because Hotaru was smiling a really small smile but a smile nonetheless. Though Mikan did try to hug Hotaru but Hotaru managed to dodge it like always.

Once they were all settled in Hotaru's living room, the chatter began. Hotaru didn't really participate much in the talking part but she had her part in listening to their life events. She was glad to know that all of them that they were all doing fine, great even.

For starters, Anna's restaurant is doing great and will be expanding soon. She also just got engaged to Minoru. He's like 5 years older than her and an amazing chef/food critique. They met during a cooking competition, which she joined just after graduating from the academy. He was there as a guest judge and he fell for her, hard. Rest assure, he didn't purposefully let her win to get her to like him. In fact, it took a whole year of convincing that he didn't, then only was she willing to go on a date with him. They've been together ever since.

Nonoko is doing great too. Her cosmetic company that is famous for her perfumes just launched another line of perfume. Her brand of perfume is said to be one of the most used perfume. Also, Akira's doing fine too, he'll be turning two in three months. Though Yuu's a little worried that Akira might have an alice and will be send to the academy too. After leaving the academy for two years, Yuu finally gathered the courage to asked Nonoko to marry him, which she obviously agreed to, they even just spend their 4th wedding anniversary not long ago.

Sumire on the other hand, is enjoying life just the way she loves it, which is glamorously. After she graduated from the academy, she became a model. Then, she slowly progressed into becoming an actress. Just recently, she won an award for Best Supporting Actress and was rave to be one of the top models in Japan. Also, she's still going strong with Koko. But according to Sumire, she doesn't plan to marry Koko anytime soon. She doesn't want to be tied down to a guy at such an early age. Give her another 10 years and maybe, just maybe, she'll marry him. Surprisingly, Koko doesn't seem to mind it at all. Apparently, as long as they're still together, it's good enough for him.

Then, there's Mikan. Her clothing line is doing great and she's still designing clothes for celebrities during her spare time. Also, as if like it's not enough that her company annually donates an enormous amount of clothes to charity while she donates one third of her own profits –which she gained that year– to charity, she just started a thing in her company where they won't use plastic/paper bag, instead they use a cloth bag that she purposefully designs. Being the kind person she is, she is definitely giving back to the society and Mother Nature. She and Natsume is doing great too, despite the fact that they have been engaged ever since they graduate but the wedding seem to be nowhere in sight.

And last but not least, her. She's doing the most between all of them. After the academy, she went on to study overseas for another two years and it proved to be a good decision. Over the years, she has won numerous awards for Best Invention Of The Year, Most Innovative Invention, Most Helpful Invention and so on, so forth. She opened her own company, literally named Hotaru, shortly after a year of graduating from university. She's listed as one of the top entrepreneurs/inventors of the industry. She's also ranked as number 1 in the list of top ten wealthiest person in Japan, along with Mikan who ranks number 8. Her best selling invention and her very own all time favourite is the ever so famous Baka Gun, which can be found in any Hotaru Outlet. Her love life on the other hand, consist of many proposals by men who just want to marry _the _Hotaru Imai and not the girl she is. So, she's kind of given up hope.

* * *

It's well into the afternoon, they've been at it for 5 hours straight. They even skipped lunch. So, now they're taking a break. Anna and Nonoko are preparing tea in the kitchen while Sumire is lying on the carpet in middle of the living room, curled up like a puppy. It seems that she was out partying last night to celebrate the end of shooting for her latest drama, where she is acting as the lead.

Hotaru was lying on the lounging chair that she has at the balcony while Mikan was sitting on the floor at the end of the chair. They were both having some small talk while waiting for Anna and Nonoko to be ready with their tea.

"How are you doing? Found any guy worth showing me yet?" asked Mikan. She was concerned about Hotaru, that girl doesn't seem to want to find a guy to spend the rest of her life with.

Hotaru who seemed to have known the question was going to pop up sooner or later just said, "Nope. I don't think I'll ever be able to find a guy worth the honour."

Mikan looked skeptical for a moment, and then asks "Are you sure if you're just not being picky? You know how picky you can get."

"Maybe I am. I don't know and frankly, I don't really care." Hotaru shrugged.

Then all of a sudden, Mikan screams "Girls, drop everything you're doing. Living room, NOW!" and drags Hotaru along into the living room. Once everyone was in the living room, everyone had a worried look on, wondering if something bad had happened for Mikan to react that way.

"We need to get Hotaru a guy. I have no idea why but this girl–" points at Hotaru "– doesn't want to get a guy and doesn't mind if she have to spends the rest of her life alone." Mikan urgently told the other three.

And surprising to Hotaru, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko all immediately agrees with Mikan that they should figure out what's wrong with her. Next thing she knows, they were all seated on the floor. Her back was facing the sofa and Mikan and Sumire are seated on both her sides while Anna and Nonoko are seated in front of her. She is entirely blocked in, with no way to run.

"Don't even think of running away till we're done. It's four against one. I suggest you sit there and answer all our questions" said Sumire, her alice activating, like proving her point. Sensing that what Sumire claims to be true, Hotaru let out a lazy sigh and agree to play their little game.

"First of all, I suggest you point out all the qualities in a man that you find appealing and important. State the reasons too. Maybe that's your problem," said Anna, the rest agreeing to it.

Hotaru seems to be in deep thought for a moment before answering, "I'll first start with his looks then. I guess, he don't necessarily have to be good looking –though it would be a bonus if he is – but he at least have to be something I won't find revolting. I'm not going to be superficial about his looks. Guys that are good looking these days are usually playboys while those rare guys that are both good looking and loyal are either dead, taken or gay." The girls agreed to this and found it reasonable. So, they let it pass.

"Financially, the guy have to be richer than me," and before Hotaru can say anything else, Mikan smacked her on her forearm, hard. Then, Mikan continues by scolding her, "Would you not hold money so dearly? Can you be less materialistic for this one moment? You're trying to find a guy you want to marry, not a business partner. Do you want me to shoot you with your own Baka Gun just to prove what a 'baka' you are?" The others agreed with Mikan and all told her to change it.

Hotaru then rubs her forearm while saying, "Fine. Sheesh, you didn't have to hit me so hard. It's not that I expected to find a guy that rich. I'm ranked Number 1 as the wealthiest person in Japan and ranked in the top ten of the list of wealthiest person in the world. How in the world do you think I'm going to find a guy richer than me? I was just saying it for fun. He don't have to be insanely wealthy then. But he must at the very least be able to support himself financially. Happy now?"

"Very. Continue then, what are you waiting for?" replied Mikan. "I'm continuing. Just relax, would you?" said Hotaru. Mikan then nods and gesture her to quickly continue.

"He must be a genius," and once again, before she could even proceed any further, Nonoko throws the pillow she was hugging at Hotaru and continues with, "Are you insane?! How in the world are you going to find a guy who is a genius? Just with this quality itself, you narrow the possibility by A LOT! Do you even want to find the guy?"

Once Nonoko was done, Hotaru then says, "Let me finish first. Then, you can throw all the pillow in the world at me if you still want to." They all then look at each other skeptically and gesture her to continue with what she wants to say.

"I want a guy who is a genius because this is extremely crucial to my future generations. I do not want to leave this world one day, knowing that I left this world a bunch of idiots like her–" points at Mikan "–as my descendents. I'll not tolerate this, even if I'm dead."

All the girls were speechless, but not for long. They had to change that no matter what. Just this quality alone kills many good choices of men. So, they all coax her into lowering the standard of 'his' IQ, by talking all at once. Finally, after a lot of coaxing, Hotaru annoyed by them, gives in and says, "Fine, fine. Just stop talking all at once, you're giving me a permanent headache. I'll lower 'his' IQ standards then. He don't have to be a genius but he must be at a standard of smart." The girls satisfied, nods their head in approval.

"Now, the last one, he has to be someone I don't mind spending the rest of my life with. Getting a divorce is not an option to me, preferably. Because getting a divorce means that I choose the wrong guy and it's equivalent that I made a mistake," finished Hotaru. The girls were aww-ing in the beginning, thinking that Hotaru is such a closet romantic. Though when they heard the reason to it, they wanted to kill her. But at least she has a mindset where she doesn't want to get a divorce, preferably, which means a lot of thought will be put in before she chooses the right guy.

After they were done with her, they all told her to start searching for a guy like that and that they will help her keep an eye for a guy with such qualities. Then, they all had their tea that was actually already prepared earlier, the same time as Mikan's emergency call.

The day soon ended and so did the reunion. But Sumire, who's the last person to leave, said something that bothered Hotaru quite a bit. What could Sumire possibly mean? The sentence was still ringing in her head.

"Ruka could be the guy you're finding for. Just think about it."

* * *

It's been almost three months since the reunion, Sumire's words still ringing in her head. Hotaru still can't figure it out or more like subconsciously not trying to figure it out. She's currently in the same simple restaurant, Desert, that she bumped into Ruka, roughly four months ago. She was even at the same table.

She's been visiting this place quite a lot since her encounter with Ruka and even more, after Sumire's word. This place has become something like her sanctuary to think, she even became friends with the owners here, who is a pair of old husband and wife. They were childhood sweethearts and they've been together for 50 years now.

She was sitting there, looking out of the window again. Her eyes had a far off look and she was in deep thought. The Ruka matter still bothered her, a lot. She's been seeing Ruka a lot lately too and it was beginning to get weird for her. They would still chat about the weirdest things and he would still joke around with her, like usual. But she was getting self-conscious around him, something she normally never feel.

Suddenly, a hand starts to wave in front of her and a voice says "You ok? You look like you're in a different world altogether." A voice very familiar. Hotaru immediately snapped out of it and stares at the owner of the voice.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere saving animals?" asked Hotaru. She was startled by his presence, she didn't expect him to be in Japan, he's suppose to be in Africa now, treating _something_.

Ruka then feigns a hurt look and says, "Why? You don't want me here?"

Hotaru tries to think and act calmly, "No, not really. But it's not like you'll disappear. So, I guess I'll just have to live with you." Then, she grins, a sign that she's just joking.

"Good, 'cause I need a favour from you." Said Ruka, he had a serious face on.

Hotaru raises an eyebrow and asks, "What favour? And why do you have such an expression on?"

Ruka then very seriously says, "I need you to go out with me."

Hotaru blinks. Again and again. Then, she asks, "What? What do you mean?"

"As in when two people goes out together. You know, that kind of go out. I need your help for something and I need your taste," replied Ruka.

Hotaru then thinks about it for a moment, "Yeah sure. Why not? I've got nothing important to do this week anyway. When?"

"Tomorrow, around 4 in the evening. Is it ok?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru then nods and answer a "yeah." She then drinks her cup of mineral water. Ruka managed to convince her to live more healthily over the pass few meeting they had at the restaurant in the past three months.

* * *

4pm came very quickly and true to his word, Ruka came exactly at 4. Hotaru managed to change out of her work clothes before he arrived and slipped into something simple. She was just wearing a pair of faded colour jeans and a simple lavender coloured turtleneck.

Ruka seems slightly taken back when he saw her in this getup. During the meetings they have, she's normally still dressed in her work clothes. So, he was not use to seeing her dressed like that.

"You look great. You have to wear casual ware more often." Ruka praises Hotaru. She then looks at him and shrugs, "You don't look too bad yourself, I guess." Ruka was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Truth be told, he looked _fine._

After that, he guided her into his car, then he drove deeper into the bustling and hustling city known as Tokyo. Some time later, they both arrived in the shopping district and they got out of the car. Soon, he led her into a shop that sold children items.

"What are we doing in here? The item that you needed my taste on is in here?" asked Hotaru, her eyebrows raised.

Ruka then turns around to face her and says, "Yup. Akira's birthday is coming up. So, I thought that you should know what to buy, since you're so close to Nonoko and Akira."

"Yes, I am close with Nonoko and Akira. But I'm the Ice Queen while you're the Softie-Bunny Boy. Why are you asking me?" asked Hotaru, it didn't make sense to her why he would bring her to buy kid items when she's _the _Ice Queen, Hotaru Imai.

Ruka rubs the side of his neck and says, "Umm.. OK, you got me." Hotaru gave him a look that asked him to elaborate on it. "I just wanted to ask you out. But I didn't have a reason to do so. So, I thought that buying a gift would be a good idea. But the only person that I know who will be having a birthday soon is Akira." Ruka was beginning to blush and he looked extremely embarrassed.

Hotaru then walks over to an item that might be good and suitable for Akira and says, "This would make a good gift for Akira. Here," she passes the item to Ruka and walks around the store some more, looking at the items displayed. Ruka then stares at the item and Hotaru, and breaks out a smile before going off to the counter to pay for the present.

Following after that, Ruka brought her to a nice restaurant that was far away from Tokyo. It was on the outskirts of Tokyo. The restaurant had a nature theme going on. To first, reach the restaurant, the customer would first have to go through a short nature walk before arriving.

The restaurant is mostly made out of wood and it had a very earthy feeling to it. But don't let looks fool you because the food was amazing. Hotaru definitely didn't expect the food to taste the way it did. Ruka seemed please that he managed to surprise Hotaru. They both were having an amazing time together.

However, like everything else that is good, it has to come to an end. It was around 12 when he send her home and he even walked her to her door. He was worried for her, even if she was living in a condominium and had killer security system.

Once she reached her door, they both kind of paused there for a moment, they were both kind of clueless as to what to do next. Then, Hotaru snapped out of it first. "Thank you. I had a great time," she smiled at him.

Ruka blushes a little at her smile before saying, "I had a great time too." Then, he slightly bends down to peck her on her forehead, since she's shorter than him. But what he didn't expect was that she would raise her face and that they would end up kissing.

After hearing Ruka, Hotaru wanted to give him a peck on the cheek, as a sign of gratitude, before entering her penthouse. So, she raise her face up and before she knew it, she and Ruka was kissing, lips to lips. They both actually jolted a part a bit, at first.

Then, all of a sudden, like the kiss had given Ruka courage, both his hand gently held Hotaru's face and he slowly drag her face nearer to him. He wanted to test if she would reject him and surprisingly to him, she didn't. That was when they share their second kiss. This time, unlike the first, the kiss held emotion, emotions that is way more than a friend should have, and it slowly turned into a passionate kiss.

After quite some time later, Hotaru and Ruka was still in front of her door and they were both rather out of breath. That was when Hotaru suddenly snapped out of it, she immediately gave a rush goodbye and ran into her penthouse. Once she shut the door, Ruka was left stunned and there are many reasons to it. For starters, Hotaru just ran into her house. Then, there's the fact that he kissed her and that she responded to his kisses. He was both ecstatic and depress.

On the other side, after Hotaru got into her house, she immediately rushed to her room and curled up at the corner of her walk-in closet. She needs to think and slow down her rapidly beating heart. She cannot understand why her heart was beating so rapidly for. It's not like it's the first time she ever kissed a guy but it's definitely the first time she's so flustered and frustrated over a kiss. Man, what's wrong with her?

* * *

Two weeks has passed since the kiss and Hotaru has done everything she can to avoid Ruka. She stopped visiting Desert and every time she sees him in range, she would hurriedly walk in an opposite direction of him before he notices her. But unfortunately, she couldn't avoid this one meeting and no excuse can get her out of it. It is Akira's birthday party and being one of his favourite aunts meant that she cannot not attend his party.

The party started half an hour ago and she was late. But she had a very valid excuse; she was dragged into an emergency conference meeting for an upcoming project with the Katsumoto Corporation, they had some kinks they had to work out with her before the weekend arrives.

She quickly search for the little birthday boy and gave her present to the little Akira, he seemed so glad that she didn't forget about him and even gave her peck on her cheek while saying "thank you" in his cute, babyish voice. After that, she was dragged away by Mikan to a side who gave her a scolding for being late. Apparently, Akira was disappointed earlier and thought that Hotaru had forgotten about him. Isn't that little kid just adorable?

Once Mikan was done with her lecture, they both made their way to the garden to sit. The others are so busy with their own things. For starters, Anna has some finishing touches that she's not done yet with the cake and Minoru is helping out with her while Sumire and Koko is playing with Akira and his little friends. Yuu and Nonoko on the other hand, are making sure that the kids are fine since Koko and Sumire are playing a little too roughly with the kids. And last but not least, there's Natsume and Ruka, they're both seated in the living room, catching up on each other's life.

"What are you looking at?" asked Mikan while looking at the direction Hotaru was staring at. She was curious as to why Hotaru was silently staring into mid air. But the weird thing is that she only saw Natsume and Ruka.

Hotaru then looks away and says, "Nothing. Just thinking about some things."

"Are you sure? You seem more like you're staring at something. Are you ok? Are you feeling well?" Mikan further pursued the matter. She knows for certain that Hotaru is never a person to stare into mid air while in public.

"I'm fine. At least I think I am. Just thinking about some work related things. Don't worry," replied Hotaru, she seemed so troubled by something. Also, she was even paler than usual, if that's possible. Mikan have never seen Hotaru in such a situation and was beginning to worry.

Mikan then asks, "How about you go home first? I'll even send you myself. I'm sure Anna and Akira won't mind if you do. You look terrible right now."

"Maybe I should. And no, you stay back. We can't risk Akira having both his favourite aunts gone on his birthday." Hotaru then gets up, talk to Anna for awhile before heading for the door. Then, before she leaves, Akira runs over to her and gives her a peck on the cheek while telling her to get better soon.

Once she got into her car, all of a sudden, she sees Ruka rushing out of the house and running in her direction, she immediately drives away. She's been so confuse this past two weeks and been making mistakes she normally never would make. For the time being, not seeing Ruka would the best solution till she can handle the situation properly.

* * *

Hotaru's lying on her lounge chair at her balcony while admiring the beautiful view of the stars. She's managed to avoid Ruka for another month and a half and it's already mid October. For some reason, he's been around Japan, a lot. He has not left the country even once for the past two months. Is he trying to kill her?

All of a sudden, her cell phone rings and she picks it up without looking at the caller ID. She expected it to be Mikan to call her, since Mikan's been checking on her on and off ever since Akira's birthday party and she normally calls her at night. But what she didn't expect was that she would hear the very voice she's been avoiding all this time.

"Hotaru, don't hang up. Please. Just listen to what I have to say first." Ruka pleaded.

Hotaru contemplates for a moment, "What do you want? Make it quick."

Ruka then sighs in relief and says, "Can you open your door? I'm in front of your door right now."

"Why do I need to let you in? You only said that I have to listen," Hotaru retorted.

Ruka then replies, "I need to talk to you face to face. It's not something to talk over the phone. So, just open the door. Please." Ruka was at his wits end.

"Fine. Just hold on for a second," replies Hotaru before she ends the call. She then grabs her robe and makes it for the door. She tidies herself properly first, then sighs to herself before opening the door.

Right in front of her, stood Ruka and he looked like a mess. He looked like he had not shaved for few days and he was very lightly dressed despite the cold weather. His nose and cheeks are red from what she presumes to be the weather and he had eye bags that meant he must not have been sleeping well. She leads him into her house and offers him a cup of hot cocoa. He then sips it while she seats herself on the opposite couch of his.

"So, what's the problem that requires you to talk to me face to face? I'm rather busy, so make it fast. You got 5 minutes," Hotaru started the conversation. She wanted to get it done and over quickly.

Ruka places his cup on the coffee table, "Ok. Then, why have you been avoiding me? What did I do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've not been avoiding you." Hotaru coolly replies. She know that what she said is obviously a lie but she don't know how else to react.

"Yes, you know what I'm talking about. Don't deny it. You've been avoiding me and you know it, so does everyone else." Ruka accuses her. He's been patient with her enough and it was finally reaching his limit.

Hotaru seems a little taken back by his sudden accusation but manages to hide it well. She definitely didn't expected that. "I've not been avoiding you. I'm just busy. Also, it's almost a minute already. Are you sure you want to use the remaining 4 minutes like this?"

Ruka runs his hand through his hair then sighs, "No. What I want you to do right now is to be silent and listen to what I have to say for the next remaining minutes. Ok?" He looks at Hotaru and she nods in approval that she won't make a noise while he speaks.

Ruka then takes in a sharp breath and begins, "I don't care why you're avoiding me anymore. All I want to tell you is that I love you. I know you must see me as a fool right now and I have no idea why I would love a person like you but I just do, always have. You're so egoistical, manipulative, evil and everything a girl, heck a person, should never be but you are and I just love it. I must be some sort of masochist person for all I know, since that's the only reason I can come up with. Also, that day, the day before you started avoiding me, I really had a great time and the kiss was amazing. Heck, I would love to be able to do that with you for the rest of my life."

He then stops at the last sentence and blushes for a moment before continuing, "What I'm trying to say is that I really, really love you. I've loved you ever since we were in the academy and throughout all these years. I've just been too much of a coward to tell you. So, please… Would you just end my misery and be mine?"

Hotaru stares at him for awhile before saying, "Are you proposing to me?"

Ruka stares back at her and thinks for awhile, "I think I am. Yes, yes I am. So, would you marry me?"

"Well, I would say that you have to let me think." Hotaru replies. Ruka then slightly brightens up and says, "Really? For how long?" The fact that she would think it over is a good sign.

"I don't know. But I'll give you an answer, someday. Anyway, it's getting late and I think it's time you should leave," replies Hotaru.

Ruka then looks at his watch and true to the fact, it was late, it's already near 12. He then gets up and walks out of her house but not before staring at her one last time and saying goodbye.

Once he was out of the house, Hotaru slumps into her seat and blushes. She definitely didn't expect Ruka to confess his apparently long time crush for her or propose to her. It was all so shocking and left her slightly speechless. She definitely needed the girls help, especially Mikan's.

* * *

After receiving the call from Hotaru and knowing bits and pieces of her thing that's going on with Ruka that she told them about, they immediately arrive at her house in the morning. All of them shocked and happy for Hotaru. Mikan was evidently happy that Hotaru finally found someone good enough for her, especially the person being Ruka Nogi.

"Wait. I've not agreed to his proposal. So, don't be so happy," Hotaru announce to the girls. All the happy chatter ceased and they immediately surround her like during the reunion 4-5 months ago. "Why?" was the only thing Hotaru could hear and make out throughout their excessive talking and questioning.

Hotaru then holds out her hand as a gesture to cease all talking. "One by one. I don't get what you're saying when you all speak at once." Anna then raise her hand like a little girl and when Hotaru nodded in approval that she can talk, she asks "When did the thing between you guys started?"

Hotaru seems to be thinking for awhile before answering, "We've always chatted but the weird 'thing' started ever since the reunion and what Sumire said to me before she left." All eyes were on Sumire. Sumire then stares back at Hotaru and points at herself, "Me?" Hotaru then nods.

Nonoko asks Sumire, "What did you say?" Sumire then shrugs, "I don't know. I can't even remember. I was so tired when I was about to leave. What did I say?" All eyes shift from Sumire to Hotaru, wordlessly telling her to answer.

"She said 'Ruka could be the guy you're finding for. Just think about it.' right before she left" replies Hotaru. Then, all of a sudden, Mikan claps her hand and says, "Why didn't I think of that earlier?! It's true. If you think about it, he's been by your side all this time."

"Gee, thank you for the obvious report. But what I need right now is how do I handle this situation, not state out the obvious." Hotaru said. The girls all look at each other then in unison said, "Say Yes!"

She then stares at them, "Why should I? I don't get it." She was getting frustrated by the stupid things called emotions. It's the first time her emotions were so jumbled up. Her heart's a mess, unlike her usual easily sort-able heart. She's confused, happy and her heart's been acting funny. It sometimes goes into hyper mode and beat so fast that she thinks she must be having a heart attack or it would beat in a really slow rhythm that she feels slightly faint whenever she thinks of Ruka. It even occurred to herself that he would definitely be the death of her.

The girls then make Hotaru tell them every single detail but being the kind of person Hotaru is, which is someone who is not used to expressing her emotions besides greed, anger and anything negative, she was having a tough time. So, the girls asked her to rest first and gathered at a corner to discuss, leaving Hotaru alone. Soon after, the other three girls got their coats and left the penthouse, leaving Mikan and Hotaru alone.

"Where are the others going?" asked Hotaru. Mikan then turns around and smiles, "They decided that maybe one person would be enough for this job." The other girls decided to let the pair of best friends talk, they thought that just Mikan talking to her would be better for Hotaru, since Hotaru's obviously not used to expressing her emotions. Though they expect a detail report from Mikan the next day.

Hotaru smiled knowing their good intentions, and then faces Mikan, "So what now?" Mikan then stare at her and shrugs, "How would I know? It's your heart, not mine. You tell me. Do you even like him?"

"Well, I guess I don't mind being in his company. He's always tries to make me laugh but failing miserably at it," replied Hotaru. Mikan pulls her knee closer to her body and rest her head on it. "So, it means you won't mind spending the rest of your life with him then?"

Hotaru stares at her for a moment, "I guess I won't." Mikan then grins, "Well, then he fits your description of your perfect man. Wouldn't he? You did say so yourself once to me that the hardest quality to find in a guy is that."

"That doesn't mean anything. I don't mind being in your company or the gang's company too. Don't' see me marrying you guys?" Hotaru retorted. Mikan fakes a look of disgust, "I love you, dear. I do. But I would never marry you or allow Natsume to marry you. Not that Natsume would let any of those two situations to happen."

Hotaru grins at the thought of Natsume trying to kill her if she and Mikan or kill himself if she and him got married, "Yeah. But seriously, tell me why would I marry Ruka? I know you think I should and frankly speaking, my heart is totally useless in such situations. So, try telling me reasons why I should and my brain will help me decide."

Mikan looks at Hotaru for a moment, then seem to be in deep thought for awhile before replying, "Let's start with the logical stuffs first. He's good looking, loyal, not richer than you but he will definitely be able to bring you to your fancy restaurants and pay for you. Also, he may not be a genius but he did finish his studies to be a veterinarian under 3 years, compared to the required 5 years. This means he's smart, very smart. So, your kids will definitely not be idiots. And as you, yourself said just now, you don't mind spending the rest of your life with him. These are all the quality you've been looking for in a man and now, here is one guy that fits it all, including the almost impossible last one. You agree?"

Hotaru then furrow her brows for awhile and went over the details over and over again in her head, "I guess so." After hearing that, Mikan smiles brightly, "Well, I'll continue on then. Ok?" Hotaru nods in approval.

"Now, we'll move on to the illogical stuff. As you explained earlier, you enjoy being in his company, you get self conscious around him and your heart beats irregularly whenever you're around him or think about him. Also, you get all flustered up just by a single kiss and you blushed when he confessed-slash-proposed to you. Everything that you would never do before, you did now, right?" Mikan counts out. Hotaru nods in agreement.

"Well then, it means you like him, a lot. What else is going to explain your so called abnormalities? These symptoms are what people call falling in love. Seriously, think about it." Mikan smugly said. Hotaru raises an eyebrow and found herself rather speechless, "Fine, I'll think about it. So, now you can go home and call the others to give your report." Mikan gets up, "You're confirmed you don't want me around?"

"Yes, confirm. With you around, I won't be able to think in peace," replied Hotaru. Mikan bends down and give Hotaru a hug before leaving. Hotaru dumps herself onto her lounge chair and sigh. Having emotions can be such a troublesome thing. However, what Mikan said made sense and maybe it's time to stop hiding from it. Ruka's definitely a different case from her history of guys. He's not interested in _the _Hotaru Imai but instead, he was interested in the evil, black mailing little girl that he met in the academy. Maybe giving up hope on searching for the right guy can be done later, if this doesn't work out.

* * *

Hotaru and Ruka are seated across each other in Desert, at the exact same table they always sit at. After Mikan left, she thought about it properly the whole night and when she finally made her decision, it was already the middle of the night. So, once she woke up from her sleep, she made her way to Desert, she was hungry and it's been a long time since she's ate there. However, when she reached the place, she found Ruka sitting there. He looked better compared to how he was yesterday.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have intrude on you yesterday at your house. Anyway, about the proposal, have you thought about it yet?" Ruka asks. He was fiddling with his fingers and deep down, he wanted to kick himself for bringing the subject up. He cannot bear it if she rejects him and all his hardship that he went through all these years to maintain an awkward free and happy relationship he had with her would all go to waste.

Hotaru smirks and fakes a sigh, "Yeah, I did." Ruka quickly lifts up his head, shifting his gaze from his fingers to her, "And? Have you come to a decision yet?" He wanted to kill himself for wanting to know her answer so badly yet still wanting her to not answer it, ever.

"Yeah... I don't know about marriage, it's all so fast. But I guess won't mind dating first." Hotaru coolly replies while smirking at the end. Ruka thought he must be delusional and asks, "What? Can you repeat what you just said? I didn't quite catch it."

"I said I won't mind dat…" before Hotaru could even finish her sentence, Ruka somehow appeared right next to her and attacked her into a hug. He then slowly pulls away, gazes at her for a moment before giving her a sweet kiss. He finally got what he always wanted, he got the woman of his dreams and he was not going to let her go, not that she would allow him to do so.

* * *

Author's note: I know, I know, I admit that it's a little weird. I've not written anything in a third person's point of view for a very, very long time. Anyway, tell me what you think about this story. No flames please.

* * *


End file.
